Jump Rope Trouble
by Pasionette
Summary: Christmas on Destiny Islands, mainly Seliku, a little sokai and roxinami. My first publicly published, so please be somewhat nice!
1. 3, 2, 1, GO!

**Jump Rope Trouble**

**Chapter One**

**3, 2, 1, GO!**

"222, 223-"

"Whatcha guys doin?"

"WAH!"

Selphie tripped on her jump rope when Sora popped up out of no where and Kairi glared at him.

"Sora! Selphie almost had a new record!"

"Oops, sorry!"

"Sora you're a dork." Riku helped Selphie up while Kairi continued to scold him. "You ok, Selphie?" Selphie rubbed her knee, which was bleeding

"All except for my knee, yeah." Riku took one look at it before saving Sora from Kairi's ranting.

"Kairi, do you have a Band-Aid?" She shook her head.

"Why?"

"Selphie's bleeding." Kairi was instantaneously at her side, fussing and Sora was apologizing like mad.

"Ok, ok I'm fine!" Selphie started to scoot backward and accidentaly fell onto Riku's lap.

"Oh, Sorry!" She started to get up, but fell back down when she put pressure on her leg. "Ow!" Riku poked his head over Selphie's shoulder and Sora looked at her leg. "What hurts, Selphie?" She pointed to her ankle.

"I think I sprained it." Riku put his arms around her and gently prodded the said joint, Watching Selphie's face for her winces, which came twice in the same area. Kairi held her hand out,

"Let's see if you can walk with help." Kairi was able to pull Selphie to her feet and they were able to walk 3 steps before the klutz tripped, dragging Kairi down with her.

"Ow!"

"Ouch!"

"Kairi! You all right?" Sora helped Kairi up. Selphie stayed on the ground.

"Yeah, I think that won't really work." Riku held a hand out to Selphie anyways and pulled her to her feet.

"I'll give you a piggy-back ride." Selphie clapped her hands and almost fell over again if Riku hadn't caught her waist. "Careful!" Selphie leaned forward and hugged Riku. "Thank you!" Riku smiled "no problem. Now lets get you home so we can take a look at your leg." He turned around and crouched so Selphie could get onto his back.

"Wheeeeeeee!" she exclaimed when Riku stood up, who laughed and turned around to face Sora and Kairi.

"Hey Sora! I bet I can beat you in a race with Selphie on my back and Kairi on yours!" Sora's eyes sharpened with playful determination and he turned to Kairi with a puppy-dog look. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Kairi took one look at him and giggled.

"Allright! Riku, where's the finish line?"

"Selphie's house." Selphie held her hand up and did a count down.

"3, 2, 1- Go!"


	2. Plans

**Jump Rope Trouble**

**Chapter Two**

**Plans**

"Go Riku!"

"C'mon Sora! You can do it!"

"Yay Riku! We're almost there!"

"SORA, PICK THE PACE UP!" Selphie stared back at Kairi with wide eyes.

"Riku, I think you'd better start running from Kairi."

"I HEARD THAT!" Selphie giggled as Riku stopped at her porch and Sora crashed into the door- almost. He stopped just in time. Riku gently put her down and Selphie started clapping her hands. "Yay! We won all thanks to you Riku!" He smiled at Selphie as he sat down on the steps beside her.

"Thanks for the credit!" Behind them, they heard Kairi.

"Sora, you lazy bum!"

"I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry!" Selphie looked behind her at Kairi.

"Kairi, It's almost Christmas- can't you not hurt him?" Said girl's hand stopped mere millimeters away from Sora's cringing head.

"All right." She sat on the other side of Selphie, Sora settling for the bench. "What are we going to do for Christmas anyways?" Riku wondered aloud.

"My cousin's coming to visit." Sora announced lazily.

"My best friend from forever ago is coming out." Selphie clapped her hands.

"we should go out to a ski slope or something and have Christmas out there!" Riku nodded. "That would be fun and I can get the money from my parents."

"What about Sora's cousin and my friend?" Kairi asked.

"They can come too!" Sora looked up.

"Let's do a secret Santa!" Selphie nodded, getting even more excited by the moment.

"Yeah! And we can dress up in a christmas theme! I wanna be Mrs. Claus!"

"I wanna be a nutcracker!" Sora exclaimed. Kairi smiled at him.

"Like from 'The Nutcracker' play? I'll be a ballerina then!" Selphie playfully glared at her. "You just didn't want me to make you be a snowman!"

"We can make Sora's cousin and Kairi's friend be snowpeople, Selphie." Riku suggested. Selphie turned to him.

"Who're you going to be?" He shrugged.

"I'll be Santa Claus." Selphie grinned then turned to Sora and Kairi.

"What're your friend' and cousin's names?"

"Roxas!" Sora smiled, happily reminded of their adventures.

"Namine. I can't wait to see her!" Kairi anwsered.

"When do you have to pick them up?" Riku asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Yeah, That's when Roxas is coming in."

"Then let's pick them up and head up to a lodge tomorrow?" Riku suggested. Everyone nodded and Selphie would have jumped if her ankle wasn't in pain.


	3. Settled?

**Jump Rope Trouble**

**Chapter Three**

**Settled?**

"Hmm- Hm-Hmm…" Selphie sighed. Kairi didn't bother entertaining Selphie because she was busy looking for Namine.

"Oh My God! Namine! Over here!" Now Kairi was jumping up and down waving. Selphie peeked around her to see who she was motioning at. A blonde girl with bright blue eyes saw Kairi and headed over to them with a small smile.

"Hi Kairi." She said in a soft voice.

"Hi Namine! This is Selphie." Selphie Grinned and waved.

"I hope you packed for skiing!" Namine looked startled.

"What? Why?" Kairi and Selphie started to scoot her to the car, where Sora's mom was waiting. "We'll explain along the way.

When they got in the car, Sora, Riku, and Roxas were already there. When Namine saw Roxas, she paused before Kairi pushed her into the seat next to him.

"Roxas? What are you doing here?" He turned and stared at her.

"I'm visiting my cousin. What about you?"

"I'm spending Christmas with my best friend."

"And we are going up to a lodge, so buckle up already!" Selphie interrupted.

"Here we are!" Sora was the first one to get out, followed by Selphie who jumped onto the fresh snow and streatched.

"Ahhh! It's about time! Namine and Roxas kept fighting!" Kairi and Riku walked up behind them.

"So what are we going to do after we get our stuff in?" Riku asked.

"We'll do the secret Santa thing, then go down to the village for gifts!" Selphie had it all planned out. Roxas and Namine came up behind the others, still bickering.

"Would you two shut up already!" Kairi was _really _annoyed.

"Yeah! You'll make Kairi shout and fighting is no fun anyways!" Selphie had her hands over her ears, protecting nodded in agreement.

"Truce?" Namine grudgingly asked.

"Until school."

"Fine by me!"

Everyone unloaded their luggage and checked into the hotel. The girls were in one suite and the boys in another and everyone got settled before meeting up in the girls' room. Selphie and Namine had prepared a hat and slips with everybody's names. Kairi went first. When everyone was done, they grabbed their coats and headed down to the nearby village.


	4. Shopping

**Jump Rope Trouble**

**Chapter Three**

**Shopping**

"Ummm… Do you think she'd like this?" Selphie held up a pink sweater with small flowers. Namine observed it, then shook her head. Selphie sighed and put it back.

"Kairi's always been hard to find gifts for." Namine encouraged. She grabbed a Necklace with a key on it. "Will Sora like this?" Selphie took it from her small hands and examined it.

"Yeah, probably, almost definitly!" Namine smiled as she took the gift back.

"Then I'll get it, if you think he'll like it." Selphie nodded and continued to look around for Kairi's gift.

Riku was helping Kairi find a gift for Roxas while looking for one for Selphie at the same time. Kairi sat down on a nearby bench.

"Ugh! I just don't know what to get for Roxas!" Riku pulled her back to her feet.

"With Roxas you just have to think Skateboards. Come on- there's a store over there we can look at." On the way over, Riku spotted a booth selling necklaces.

"Hang on Kairi, let me look at that stand really quick." He left Kairi in the store and ran over to the booth. Riku started looking for a necklace he thought Selphie would enjoy. A gold chain with a small yellow flower pendant is exactly what he thought she would like and purchased It before going back to help Kairi.

"Man, why did I have to get stuck with Namine? I mean, of all people!" Roxas trudged alongside of Sora who shrugged.

"I don't get what's so wrong with her, Roxas. She seems pretty nice."

"Ever since she moved to Twilight Town we haven't gotten along." Roxas didn't want to be bothered with looking for a gift for her. Sora was currently leading them to a music store. "Well, why not use this as an opportunity to start to be friends?" Rozas shrugged but spotted a store selling plushies.

"I'll meet you at the music store, Sora." Roxas looked around the shop until he spotted a panda stuffed animal holding a star. He grabbed it and bought it before rushing to find Sora.


	5. Snow Sports

**Jump Rope Trouble**

**Chapter Five**

**Snow Sports**

The six friends met back up at the hotel, bored out of their minds.

"Uhhhhh… Kairiiiiiiii, I'm bored!" Sora complained.

"Nehhhh… Sora, me tooooo!" Selphie whined.

"Ughhhh… Selphie, Sora there's nothing to do!" Roxas nagged. Namine stiffled a giggle at the three's sprawled out position on the couch and Riku hide a smile when Kairi cracked.

"Would you guys SHUT UP!" Kairi and Namine were currently trying to put together a puzzle.

"Buuuuut Kaiiiiiriiiiii! It's SO Boring!" Selphie hated stiff, quiet atmospheres and was always getting kicked out of the library.

"Well, SHUT UP! I'm trying to work!" Riku chuckled before getting up and holding a hand out to Selphie.

"C'mon, let's go Ski!" Selphie quickly jumped upand skipped away with Riku, like a little kid going to a candy shop. Roxas and Sora looked at eachother.

"I wanna go Skiing." Sora said.

"Me too." The cousins scrambled to their feet and followed Riku and Sora, Leaving Namine and Kairi alone. They paused before looking at eachother.

"Ok, Now it's too quiet!" Kairi complained into the silence.

"You want to go ski, huh?" Namine knew her friend too well.

"Yeaaaaah…" The two got up and joined their friends.

"Wheeeeeee!" Selphie pulled up to a spot next to Roxas. Sora and Riku were racing down the hill on their snowboards- everyone had snowboards besides Selphie, whose balance could not afford it. Selphie watched Riku's every moment, fascinated. Roxas noticed.

"He's really good, huh?"

"Wha? Oh, um, y-yeah he is!" She was embarrased she had been caught staring, so decided to change the subject. "So why are you and Nami always fighting?" Roxas got mad.

"Why's everyone asking me that! Why do you all care anyways?" Selphie was surprised by his reaction, but went on.

"Because it seems like flirting, in a way." Roxas glared at her, trying to hide his blush with anger.

"I don't like her!"

"Yeaaaaah, right."

"I don't!"

"Uh-huh."

"I don't! but you like Riku!"

"What! Where does Riku come in to this conversation?" Selphie had a blush too, now.

"See? I knew it!"

"Look, here's a deal- I won't tell anyone about your crush on Nami and you don't tell anyone about Riku. Ok?"

"Fine."

"So you do like her." Selphie smirked, sensing a nearby victory.

"I didn't say that!"

"You're blushing."

"ok, so maybe I do…"

"I Knew it! I'll hook you two up and then you guys can be girlfre-" Roxas covered Selphie's mouth when Namine came to a stop by them.

"Selphie, you don't want to jump in skis, and Roxas, stop manhandling her."

"Wha- I wasn't!"

"I saw it all, Roxas." Namine was smiling teasingly When Riku and Sora pulled up.

"Aw Man! Now it's 3 to 0!" Sora was obviously distraught over it.

"Nah, Don't worry about it." Riku consoled his friend by patting him on the back. Sora looked up.

"Hey, where's Kairi?" Everyone looked around, remembering that there was another member in their group.

"I dunno!" Selphie was starting to panic and it was getting contagious.

"Guys, don't worry. Let's scan the slope. Selphie, you come with me, Sora, Roxas, and Namine, you guys look over there. We'll look over here. Call us if you find her." The group split up to find the lost girl.


	6. Lost and Found

**Jump Rope Trouble**

**Chapter 6**

Lost and Found

"Kairi! Kaaaaaairiiiii!" Selphie shouted from her perch on the snow lift. She was looking franticly around the slope from seat with no luck, dangerously rocking the lift at the same time. Riku grabbed her shoulders to make her stop.

"Selphie! Calm down and don't shake the lift so much!"

"Fine…" Selphie reluctantly sat back, but her emerald eyes still scanned the slope for her lost friend. Riku put a soothing arm around her.

"Don't worry, we'll find her. I promise." Selphie looked up at her crush.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Ok. Thanks Riku!" Selphie buried her head in his chest while He chuckled.

Meanwhile, Namine and Roxas were fighting as the snowboarded around looking for the redhead.

"Hey! Don't cut me off like that, you jerk!" Namine complained as Roxas slide in front of her.

"Not my problem!" He mad a face over his shoulder at his blond classmate.

"Ugh! I hat you so much! How come we always get stuck together?!" Roxas shrugged as he faced forward. "I don't know. Chance?" He didn't actually mind that much, not that he'd ever admit it. Namine sighed before glancing around and realizing something.

"Uh-oh. Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"We lost Sora."

"What!" He swirled around, kicking up some snow as he looked in disbelief at the area behind Namine. "That idiot! Were did he go?" Namine shrugged. "Let's tell Riku and Selphie." She pulled out one of the walkie-talkies that had been distributed to everyone before they left and informed Riku, who told them to start searching for the brunette as well as the Chestnut haired girl.

Sora had been daydreaming when he almost crashed into a tree. He'd been able to pull out in time, but was definitely lost. _Uh-oh. Not good, not good at all._ He thought. He paused until he thought he heard a sound and started snowboarding towards it. It wasn't too much longer until he was daydreaming again, not paying attention until he crashed into a certain auburned hair head.

"Ouch!"

"Ow! Who the he- SORA!" Sora wasn't able to take in much besides he had found Kairi and she was choking him in a hug.

"Ack- Kairi!" The mauve-eyed girl stopped when she realized she was killing her dear friend.

"Oops. Sorry! You ok?" Sora nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you know where we are?" Kairi shook her head, making her russet hair shimmer and sparkle with melted snowflakes.

"No clue what so ever."

"How did you even get separated from us, Kairi?"

"Umm…" Truth be told she was busy staring at Sora when she ran into a tree and woke up to find herself surrounded by them. "I saw a… Squirrel and it looked like it was gonna… Fall from a tree, so I ran and caught it! Then got lost." Normally Kairi would be worried that her crappy fib would be spotted immediately, but this is Sora the gullible. She was safe.

"Kairi The Squirrel saving Ranger. Yep, it fits you!" Sora grinned and was rewarded with a whap on the head.

Namine was looking at the snow directly behind Roxas's snowboard, contemplating her feelings for the spiky blonde. On one hand, he did annoy her, but on the other, he was so cute when he laughed, or like when earlier that day when he was on the couch with Selphie and Sora. She had feelings for him, sure, but they were really mixed up and it was extremely confusing. What was even more puzzling was when he would be nice to her or she'd notice him staring at her from the corner of her eye, but as soon as she said something to him he'd snap at her! Namine was still trying to decipher her emotions when she crashed into Roxas.

"Ah!"

"Wah!" The two blondes lay in a tangled mess of limbs when the snow settled.

"Sorry Roxas! I wasn't paying attention and I-"

"_Clearly_ you weren't paying attention, Captain Obvious." Roxas grumbled. Namine lost it- she'd had enough.

"There you go again! Whenever I try to be nice to you say some rotten thing! I really don't understand you! You'll be nice one second and a complete brute the next! This is exactly why I ha-" Namine was silenced by Roxas's lips molding into hers. When he was finished, he gazed into her azure orbs,

"You can hate me, but I'll always love you." He gave her another quick kiss before helping her to her feet and taking the lead again, a stunned and blushing Namine following.

Riku and Selphie had been dissecting the slope on snowboard and skis looking for their missing friends when Selphie had an idea.

"Hey Riku!" The silver haired boy looked over his shoulder at his klutzy friend.

"You drop something again?" Selphie blushed- she'd already dropped 7 things, and Riku had had to go back and grab them all.

"No! I had and idea!"

"What is it?"

"Why don't we try to call Sora and Kairi on the walkie-talkies?"

Riku stared at her before realizing what she'd suggested.

"Duh! Why didn't we think of that before? At least one of us has brains! Let's speed through this slope and we'll stop at the bottom and call them." Selphie nodded and picked up speed.

In the forest, the two lost comrades were wandering around when Sora's walkie-talkie started beeping. The two stared at it for a second before Kairi snatched it from Sora.

"Hello?"

"**Kairi?"** Sora and Kairi glanced at each other in joy when Riku's voice came through.

"Hi Riku!"

"**Good, so you're with Sora. Where are you guys?" **

"Umm, That is a very good question. We are definitely in a forest."

"**On a Slope?"**

"Yeah."

"**Facing up or down?"**

"Up."

"**Then start walking directly to your Left"**

"Ok." Kairi and Sora looked at each other and shrugged before following Riku's directions. It wasn't long before they emerged out of the woods and heard an excited scream.

"Over there!!!!"

Kairi instinctly stepped back and a hyperly relived Selphie crashed into Sora. He recovered quickly and returned the hug. The group talked for a little before heading inside.

Within the heat of the lodge, Kairi and Sora recounted their tales over a cup of hot cocoa, all the while Roxas and Namine held hands under the table.


	7. Christmas Eve Part I

**Jump Rope Trouble**

**Chapter 7**

Christmas Eve Karaoke P I

"Kairiii! You gotta get into the spirit of the season like Namine and I!" Selphie was trying to convince to dress in a red and green theme before heading down to breakfast. Kairi was clad in her normal pink/purple/black attire and refused to change.

"No! I'm not like one of you freaks so don't try to involve me in your weird traditions!" Selphie gave Kairi the puppy dog eyes trick.

"Pleeeeeeease? I bet Sora is in red and green. Think about it- you two could be in matching colors!" most of the refusal left Kairi's eyes.

"I said no!" Selphie sighed before getting a mischievous glint in her own orbs.

"Or is it that you don't have any clothes besides pink and purple?"

"I have black clothes!"

"Oh come on Kairi! I'll go through yours and Namine's and my stuff to make you and outfit!" Kairi thought about it for a second before sighing in defeat.

"Fine. Dress me up."

xox

"Hmm hmm hmmmmm… um-hmm! And there you go!" Selphie threw the clothes at Kairi "Go get changed!" When said girl emerged from the bathroom, she was wearing a dark green sweater, a red mini-skirt, light green leggings, her own silver flats, and a simple red headband.

"Happy now, Selphie?"

"Yep!" Selphie was clothed in a red tank top under a light green jacket that stopped over her mid drift, a red and green plaid skirt that swirled around her when she spun over green and red striped socks, boots a color of green so dark it was almost black, and a red bow on her hair. Selphie turned to Namine.

"You ready to go down?"

"Yeah." The quiet girl nodded, making her jingle bell earrings tinkle. She was attired in a light red sweater and olive green skinny pants which were tucked under red boots.

"Than let's go get breakfast!"

The three girls left their hotel room and headed downstairs to the lobby.

"Hi guys!" Selphie plopped down next to Riku who smiled at her.

"Hey! Sleep good?"

"Yeah you?"

"Yep."

"That's great!" Selphie poured some maple syrup on her waffles before digging in. Kairi sat next to Sora and Namine sat on the other side of Selphie, across from Roxas. When everyone was finished, Kairi asked the group what they wanted to do that day.

"Board games!" Sora suggested.

"Yeah! Like Taboo!" Selphie recommended.

"Yeah!" Sora agreed.

"That would be fun." Riku complied.

"You two ok with it?" Kairi asked the blonds of their group.

"Yeah. Sounds like fun." Namine nodded.

"I'll play." Roxas shrugged.

"Then let's go!" Selphie quickly jumped up from the table, "We can play it in our suite!" The others got up and followed Selphie to the girl's room, Sora stopping in his to grab the game.

xox

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Riku asked as he set a small deck of cards in the cardholder.

"I don't know how to play." Kairi announced. "Can someone explain it to me?"

"One person from a team chooses a card and puts it in the card holder. They have to try to get their team to say the word on the top, but the catch is that they can't say the word or any of the words listed below on the card. If they do, the opposite team gets a point. They have to get as many cards done as they can within the time limit." Sora explained.

"Ok. Thanks!" Kairi smiled at him.

"So who's going to go first?" Riku asked again.

"We will!" Selphie volunteered her team, Riku and Namine.

"No! We will!" Kairi growled competitively. Sora and Riku had sweatdrops- it would get ugly unless they did something quick.

"Let's flip a coin. Out side is tails, you guys are heads?" Namine the Peacemaker pulled a quarter from her pocket and handed it to Kairi. The red head flipped it and the coin landed on tails.

"Nooo! Namine, you jinxed it!" Kairi blamed, pointing at the shy blond.

"Yaaaay! Way to go Namine! Our team The Flying Golden Hippopotamuses gets to go first thanks to you!" Selphie exclaimed happily.

"But I didn't…" Namine looked between her to friends, then at Roxas for help.

"C'mon guys, she just supplied the coin. Kairi, let it go. Selphie, you can go first- just pick a card." Roxas sighed and Kairi glared at her green-eyed friend.

"Just you watch, The Flaming Pink Bunnies will prevail!"

"Pssht! Our golden hippopotamus-ness is way too cool for your lame pink bunnies to withstand!" Selphie replied. "Now shut up, I need to focus!" She choose a card and grinned at the word. She turned to Riku.

"Ring ring ring ring ring!" Selphie sang. Riku's eyes lit up with understanding.

"Banana Phone?"

"Close." Selphie hinted.

"Banana?"

"Nope."

"Phone!"

"Bingo!" Selphie glanced at her time and choose another card. This one she looked to Namine for.

"His nose is on the side of his face, his eye is where his mouth should be, and His mouth is on his forehead…"

"Picasso!" Namine declared. Selphie grinned triumphantly and took the next card.

xox

At the end of the game, the score was Hippos- 15, Bunnies- 11.

"See how much our hippo-ness so totally pwned your icky bunny-ness?" Selphie bragged to Kairi, who looked like she was about to slap the smug smile off of Selphie's face. Riku noticed and stepped in between the two girls.

"What do you say to Karaoke next? Both girls were happy to comply.

When the machine was set up, it was now a decision to who would go first and embarrass themselves first.

"How about Namine because she cheated with the coin?" Kairi smirked.

"But it was a good type of cheating…" Selphie loosely defended her blonde friend.

"It's still cheating. An you won't have to go first." Selphie considered this, then a wicked beam appeared on her face. She turned to leer at Roxas who was standing next to his love.

"How about Roxas and Namine do a duet?" Selphie sweetly suggested. Kairi instantly gained a grin that matched Selphie's.

"Yes, what a good idea! Oh, I'll even pick a song. Selphie, would you care to help me?"

"Of course, my dear Kairi! Let us see the song list!" Kairi and Selphie quickly scanned through the list before choosing a song. Selphie asked Kairi something, and then turned to the rest of the group.

"You guys ok with a 'High School Musical' Theme?"

"I _hate_ that movie and you both know it!" Sora groaned.

"Yeah, but it's got good songs!" Selphie pointed out.

"Fiiiiine…" Sora moaned. The others just shrugged, saying they didn't care. Selphie and Kairi choose a song, then pushed Roxas and Namine onto the mini stage before sitting back with Sora and Riku. Roxas focused his eyes on the TV screen behind the audience as his lyrics started to come up.

Roxas:

Livin' in my own world  
didn't understand, that anything can happen,  
when you take a chance.

Namine:

I Never Believed in

What I couldn't See.

I never opened my heart, to all the possibilities.

(Both)  
I know, that something has changed.  
Never felt this way, & right here tonight  
This could be the start of something new,  
it feels so right to be here with you, ohh.  
And now lookin' in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something new. ohh.

Roxas:

Now who would of ever thought that, we'd both be here tonight.

Namine:

And the world looks so much brighter (brighter, brighter), with you by myside!

(Both)  
I know that something has changed, Never felt this way.  
I know if we're real, This could be the start of something new  
It feels so right to be here with you, ooh. And now lookin' in your eyes I feel in my heart, the start of something new.

Roxas:

I never knew that it could happen until it happened to me! ohh yea

(Both)  
I didn't know it before, but now its easy to see!

(Both)  
It's the start of something new, It feels so right to be here with you, oohh.  
And now lookin' in your eyes I feel in my heart....  
That it's the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you, oohh.  
And now lookin' in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something new!

Roxas ended the song by leaning over and kissing Namine's cheek. When he pulled back, he was surprised by Namine stepping on her tiptoes and kissing him on the lips. He kissed her back and they would have continued if Selphie and Sora hadn't shouted

"GET A ROOM!"


	8. Christmas Eve Part II

**Jump Rope Trouble**

**Chapter 8**

Christmas Eve Karaoke P II

Before Namine sat down on Roxas's lap, she remembered something they had to do.

"Come on Roxas!" She pulled him to his feet.

"What are we doing?" He asked as they approached the stage again.

"We're choosing a song for Sora and Kairi!"

"And then he sa- What?!" Sora stopped in the middle of his story when he heard his and Kairi's names mentioned and 'Song'.

"Uh-oh." Kairi knew this wasn't good.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll find something sweet and short." Namine reassured her.

"Um, okay…"

"How about this?" Roxas pointed to a song.

"Good choice." Namine kissed him on the cheek and choose the song before motioning for Kairi and Sora to mount the stage. The indigo and the lilac-eyed couple did as Namine hinted them to.

Sora:  
It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see  
You were always there beside me

Kairi:  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold

Both:  
But you were always right beside me  
This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know

Both:  
I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before I finally found  
What I've been looking for

When they finished, the pair noticed how close they were standing. Kairi blushed and Sora grinned as they sat down. Roxas pushed Sora's shoulder.

"You and Kairi get to pick out Selphie and Riku's song!"

"Oh yeah!" Sora helped Kairi up and they held hands as they choose a song for their brunette and silver haired friends.

"Hmm, this one?" Sora murmured to Kairi.

"Nah, that's not a _duet_ duet."

"Uh, this one?"

"That would work!"

"Ok!" Sora told the machine which song before sitting back down with Kairi as the song started and their friends grabbed the microphones.

Riku:  
We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach

Selphie:  
If we're trying  
So we're breaking free

Riku:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

Selphie:  
Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts

Both:  
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe

Riku:  
We're breakin' free

Selphie:  
We're soarin'

Riku:  
Flyin'

Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach

Riku:  
If we're trying

Both:  
Yeah, we're breaking free

Riku:  
Oh, we're breakin' free

Selphie:  
Ohhhh

Riku:  
Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control

Selphie:  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls

Both:  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see

Riku: We're breakin' free

Selphie: We're soarin'

Riku: Flyin'

Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach

Riku:  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free

Selphie:  
Ohhhh runnin'

Riku:  
Climbin'  
To get to that place

Both:  
To be all that we can be

Riku:  
Now's the time

Both:  
So we're breaking free

Riku:  
We're breaking free

Selphie:  
Ohhh , yeah

Riku:  
More than hope  
More than faith

Selphie:  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together

Both:  
We see it comin'

Riku:  
More than you  
More than me

Selphie:  
Not a want, but a need

Both:  
Both of us breakin' free

Gabriella: Soarin'

Riku: Flyin'

Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying

Riku: Yeah we're breaking free

Selphie:  
Breaking free  
Were runnin'

Riku:  
Ohhhh, climbin'

Both:  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time

Riku: Now's the time

Selphie: So we're breaking free

Riku: Ohhh, we're breaking free

Selphie: Ohhhh

Both:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

When they finished, their audience of four clapped and ran up to the stage and started to goof off with the microphones until they were kicked out.


	9. Christmas Eve Part III

**Jump Rope Trouble**

**Chapter 9**

**Christmas Eve Village Adventure  
**

"So what should we do now?" Sora asked the group as they wandered the hotel after getting kicked out from the karaoke room.

"I dunno. Pictionary?" Roxas replied as he held Namine's hand.

"Nah, whoever has the mini Leanardo DeVinci over there would win." Kairi gestured to the blonde girl.

"What time is it anyways?" Selphie asked Kairi, who whipped out her cell phone to check.

"It's one Fifteen."

"How about heading down to the village to goof off?" The green-eyed brunette suggested. Everyone nodded before heading up to their rooms to grab their gear.

"Selphie what's wrong?" Kairi asked said girl when they reached their room. She had noticed Selphie seemed more… Calm…

"I dunno." Selphie sighed. "I guess it's just that I don't think Riku will ever like me as more then a friend." The blonde and redhead exchanged looks- it wasn't right for the hyper one to be depressed.

"C'mon Selphie, cheer up! You're a great person and I wouldn't be surprised if he did like you!" Namine encouraged.

"Yeah! And he will definitly worry either way if he notices your mood. How will you explain that to him?" Kairi pointed out. Selphie looked at her two friends- one that was already with her love, the other she had plans to hook with her's. Selphie decided it wasn't worth worrying about and pushed it to the back of her mind before hopping, hyper as ever.

"Ok! Let's get ready to go!" Her two friends smiled before picking out their essentials.

Roxas knocked on the girl's suite and Selphie answered.

"Yeah?"

"You guys ready?" The blonde asked her.

"Umm, Hang on a sec." Selphie closed the door and looked at Kairi and Namine behind her.

"You guys set?"

"Yeah." Namine grabbed her wallet, put it in her jeans and Kairi slung her silver purse onto her shoulder.

"You have your kitty, Selphie?" Kairi asked her.

"Yep!" Selphie grabbed her kitty backpack and slung it onto her shoulders. Namine opened the door and the group started walking down when Roxas's cell rang.

"Hello?"

_/Roxas?/_

"Hey Axel!" Namine glanced at Roxas in joy and shouted "Hi Axel!" Roxas grinned at her and quickly kissed her.

"So what's up Axel?"

_/When are you guys coming back? It's so boring!/_

"Oh, What's wrong Mr. Hips Don't Lie? Miss me?"

_/Yeah! Now get your butt back here!/_

"In a little. Oh, by the way, Namine and I are a couple."

_/Wha?! Yo-Nam- But I thought you hated he-/_

"Bye Axel, Talk to you later!" Roxas hung up on his fiery friend as they reached the front of the hotel.

When they reached the village, a small store caught her eye, and without thinking, she went in. unknown to her, the group moved on, leaving her behind. When the brunette left the shop, she finally noticed she was alone. Selphie reached for her cell phone before remembering she'd left it turned charging in their suite. The girl ran off to find her friends, unknowingly going in the opposite direction.

When it was getting late, Selphie was officially lost. She was lost without her cell phone and the sun was already setting.

Roxas noticed the sunset and pointed it out to Namine.

"Hey, check it out!" he put his arms around his girlfriend and they stared at the beautiful scene. Riku saw the couple and instinctly turned to find his love- the small cute brunette- when he noticed she was gone. He glanced at Kairi with urgency in his voice.

"Kairi, where's Selphie?" The violet eyed girl met his gaze before turning back and looking in the shop they had just left, Riku right behind her. When they didn't find her, The group split up to locate their friend.

Selphie was wandering down an empty street when she heard some men laughing behind her. She nerveously glanced over her shoulder and saw one pointing in her direction, then more laughing. the scanned the street for anyone else and was discouraged to find it empty. Selhpie found a street next to her and followed it until she was met with another intersection. She contiued down the maze until she didn't hear the men's laughter as much and decided it was safe to crouch down and look unnoticable. She curled up into a ball with her head on her knees, squeezing her eyes tight, wishing she were back on the beach where she'd first met Riku.

_(Flashback)_

_"C'mon Selphie! There's someone I want you to meet!" Little Kairi dragged her friend behind her, seeking out her other companions._

_"Really? Who?" The small brunette couldn't help feel delighted to meet someone new- it meant more friends!_

_"Hey, Riku! Sora!" Selphie's eyes widened as she saw who was turning towards her, away from their sand mound yet to become a castle._

_"This is my Best Friend, Selphie! Selphie, these are my other friends, Sora, and Riku!" Selphie blinked and smiled "Hi!" and the two little boys kneeling on the sand smiled at her._

_"Hey Selphie!" Sora grinned the huge grin that he had even to this day._

_"Hi Selphie!" Riku smiled the gentle smile that was Selphie's Favo-_

"Selphie?" Said girl looked up and saw the person she was just remembering.

"Riku?" She whispered, her green orbs huge. He sighed in relief and sat down next to her, cuddling her petite body next to his.

"I thought we'd lost you." Riku buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her familiar scent. When a cold breeze came through the alleyway, Selphie couldn't help shiver. Riku noticed and moved her onto his lap, holding her close. Selphie asked into his collarbone

"How did you find me?" Riku smiled into her soft hair.

"I don't know. I just kept running." Selphie heard some laughing in the distance and was reminded of the stalker men, shuddering away from the memory, nearer to Riku. She couldn't help but start crying when she realised what her silver haried friend had just saved her from. Riku saw this.

"What's wrong?" he asked her urgently, concern coloring his voice, but Selphie just shook her head and continued snivelling into his shirt. Riku was content with holding her shaking body, pushing the question aside until she was ready to talk about.

10 minutes later, Selphie's sobs had subsided and Riku asked her if she was ready to go find the others. Selphie nodded her head and clung to him as Riku called their worried friends and told them he'd found Selphie and that she was ok, also informing them where to meet up. Riku put his arm around her protectively and held her until the others spotted them.

"Selphie!" Kairi and Sora ran and glomped her, the poor brunette would have fallen for sure if Riku hadn't been supporting her. Her hometown friends backed away and a second later she was pummeled into by two blondes. Given a chance to recover, Selphie grinned at the group.

"Uh, Hi guys! Long time no see, eh?" Her comment was returned with glares.

"You have any idea how worried we were Selphie?!" Kairi shouted.

"You weren't anywere!"

"You disappeared!"

"Poof! Vanished!"

"Something could have happened to you!"

It was the last comment that striked home with Selphie, but she did her best to hide it.

"Heh heh, yeah. but I'm cold- can we go back now?" Namine, Roxas, Kairi, and Sora sighed.

"You can't ever talk any sense into her." Namine commented.

"Nope." Sora agreed.

"Impossible" Namine added, Roxas nodding next to her.

"Oh well, That's Selphie." Riku smiled Selphie's favorite smile and ruffled her hair.

During the walk back to the hotel, Kairi slid her hand into Selphie's and the brunette teen noticed her friend's hand was shaking slightly, as was her own. She gave her best friend's hand a reassuring squeeze as the hotel came into sight.


	10. Christmas

**Jump Rope Trouble**

**Chapter 10**

**Christmas**

The next morning Selphie had returned to her amazing Selphie-ness.

"Kairi! Namine! Wake up! Kairi! Namine! Wake up! Kairi! Namine! Wake up! Kairi! Namine! Wa-"

"What do you want, Selphie!" Kairi sat up in a flash, knocking the Selphie that had been jumping on her bed to the floor. The brunette hopped back up, unfazed.

"It's Chriiiiiiiist-maaaaaaaaaas!" She explained in a singsong voice. The sleepy blonde laying on the bed next to Kairi slowly sat up.

"Selphie, it's" she paused as she looked at Kairi's cell phone to get the time, "6:09 am! Let us sleeeeeeeeep!" Having said her part, the teen fell back down, asleep in a second. Her two friends sweat dropped before Kairi shrugged and followed suite.

"Kairi! Namine! Wake up! Kairi! Namin-"

"OK! FINE! WE'RE UP! NOW GO WAKE UP THE BOYS!" Kairi and Namine shouted in unison, sending Selphie on another task. The girl just skipped to the couch where she sat down before calling Sora.

"Sooooooora?"

_/Yeah?/_ Namine looked at Kairi. "Why is he up?" Kairi shrugged. "He and Selphie are the morning people in our group." Selphie shushed at them. "Are Riku and Roxas awake yet?"

_/Mm-mmm, not yet. I was too scared of them!/_ Selphie sighed.

"Sora, you're a wimp! I'll be right over to wake them up."

_/It's your death!/_ he replied before hanging up. Selphie put on her fuzzy yellow slippers before grabbing a room key and heading out for the boy's suite. Kairi and Namine sighed in relief, making their way back to the bed, asleep in a second.

Outside the boy's room, Selphie quietly knocked. Sora opened the door for her and let her in.

"Hi!"

"Hey!" they exchanged brief hugs before Sora stared at Selphie curiously.

"So how ya gonna wake them up?" He asked her.

"Easy. with girls you annoy them to no end. with guys, you use a secret weapon." Selphie informed him professionally.

"What's the secret weapon?" Selphie grinned before revealing a paopu fruit in one hand, some sea salt ice cream in the other.

"Food. Now watch and learn." The mischievous teen approached her first victim, Roxas. Holding the Sea Salt ice cream close to his face, she dabbed some onto his upper lip. The spiky blonde licked his lip before looking for more. Selphie restrained a giggle and let him smell the ice cream's distinct scent. Roxas leaned towards the treat, Selphie skillfully keeping it just out of his reach. she led him off the bed and towards the wall until he ran into it. there, rubbing his head, he sat up, looking extremely confused.

"Why am I on the floor, why is Selphie here, why does my head hurt, why is Sora laughing, why does Selphie have Sea Salt Ice Cr- Ooooh, Sea Salt ice cream!" Roxas reached up and snatched the ice cream from Selphie's hand. Selphie shrugged, not minding now that it's use was done. Instead she turned to Sora.

"Sora, can you cut this?" She handed him the paopu fruit and he grabbed it, ran into the bathroom, returned with it cut in two.

"Thanks!" Selphie approached The sleeping Riku and held one of the opened slices to Riku's nose. He reacted as she expected, leaning towards the smell. Selphie did as she had with Roxas, backing away towards a wall. Though this time the trick didn't go as smoothly- the fumbler tripped and fell , accidentaly taking a bite of the paopu fruit. As tropical sweetness filled her mouth she swallowed and heard Riku run into the wall above her. He was soon on the ground beside Sekphie, sleepily wondering what was going on when he saw the paopu fruit in Selphie's hands. He took half and started happily munching, Selphie realising what had just happened.

_"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what..."_

Riku was staring at Selphie curiously when Sora came and shook his friend's shoulders.

"Riku! It's Christmas! Let's get ready so we can open gifts already!" Riku chuckled.

"Is that why Selphie's here? To wake us up?" Selphie and Sora had identical grins.

"It worked! So now I'm gonna go get dressed. call us when you're ready to come over." Selphie grabbed the key she'd brought with her and ran back to her room, already pleased with the morning's events.

Selphie's phone started going off with a 'caramelldansen' tune and she read the text she had just received from Roxas.

"They're on their way." She told her friends.

"Good. we're ready!" Kairi was clad in a poofy pink skirt that ended just above her knees, white leggings, light pink sparkly flats, and a pretty laced up baby pink shirt. Selphie had put her hair up in a curly ponytail tied with a light pink satin ribbon. Namine quickly walked over to Selphie.

"Can you tie this for me?" Namine was wearing a White sweet lolita dress, a thin light blue and white scarf, white sandal heels, and it was completed by a small white top hat that was tilted to the side. Selphie quickly tied the bow in the back for her before looking herself over in the mirror. She was attired in a red and white lolita dress, red and white striped knee socks, red sandal heels and since she was supposed to be Mrs. Claus, she had half moon glasses draped around her neck. Selphie was confident in her looks as someone knocked on the door. She skipped to the door and opened it to reveal the three boys holding a gift each. The "Mrs. Claus" let them in. Roxas made a beeline for Namine.

"Hey beautiful. You look magnificent." He kissed her and would have continued if Selphie and Sora hadn't pulled them apart.

"Guys! Come _on!_ I still wanna eat my egg nog!" Sora complained.

"Uh Sora, you drink egg nog, not eat. You eat eggs." Selphie corrected him.

"Oh. Well, can we open our presents yet?" Sora asked.

"Yeah! Ok, I go first!" Selphie dug around her suitcase before presenting a small silver and pink box with a purple bow on top to Kairi.

"Here Kairi! I love you and Merry Christmas!" Kairi opened the box to a cute cupcake necklace

"Aw! Selphie! It's so cute! Thanks!" She gave Selphie a quick hug before getting out a parcel wrapped in shiny green paper and a red ribbon, which she gave to Roxas.

"Here! Happy Holidays!" Roxas ripped away the paper and discovered a black and white checkered hoodie from zumiez.

"Wow! This is great! Thanks Kairi!" Before puttingon his new treasure, he handed Namine his present.

"Here ya go. I love you." He gave her a kiss on the cheek as she opened the bag and pulled out the panda bear holding a star.

"Oooh! Roxas! I love it! Thank you so much!" She gave him a kiss and gave Sora her gift to him.

"Merry Christmas!" she told him as she snuggled into the crook of Roxas's arm, cuddling her bear. Then she gasped.

"What is it?" Roxas's azure orbs met Namine's.

"I know what I'll name him!" Namine explained as she hugged her new bear closer.

"What's that?"

"Roxibear." Roxas's eyes widened, then he blushed and buried his head into Namine's hair, who giggled.

"ANYhoodle!" Sora brought all attention back to himself as he opened the gift from Namine. He pulled out a chain connected to a key pendant.

"Namine, you rock." was all he said as he pulled the chain over his spiky head, handing Riku his gift at the same time. Riku tore away the paper and found a 'Led Zeppelin The Document Unauthorized' CD.

"Nice! Thanks Sora!" Riku quickly scanned the back to see what songs were on it when he realised something.

"I think I forgot my gift in our room! I'll go grab it really quick. Selphie, you want to come?" Selphie jumped up.

"Sure!" She lead Riku to the door and they left to retrieve the forgotten object.

When they reached the room, Riku opened the door and rummaged through his suitcase before finding the small package. He pulled it out of it's protective pocket and presented it to Selphie.

"Merry Christmas, Selphie." Selphie's face lit up as she saw the present in Riku's hands.

"Thanks!" She lifted it and opened the small box, revealing the gloden necklace. Gasping at it's beauty, she tried to put it on, with no success.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiikuuuuuuuuu..." She streatched his name out in a plead for help. The silver haired teen chuckled as he turned her around and closed the clasp. once it was secured around her neck, Selphie admired the pendant.

"Riku, It's so pretty! Thanks so much!" Riku took the small flower from her hands and looked at it.

"I'll admit it's pretty, but it's got nothing on you." Selphie blushed at his compliment and looked down.

"Um, Thanks Riku!" When she didn't hear a reply she looked up, worried she had hurt his feelings when her lips met his. After a moment Riku pulled away.

"Selphie, I love you. Want to be my girlfriend?" At first Selphie froze, not sure if this was a dream or reality. Then she flung her arms around him.

"Of course!"

Back in the girls suite, all the gifts had been exchanged and the friends were just hanging out. Sora and Kairi were looking out the window chatting away with their backs to everyone else. Selphie nudged Roxas and he grinned before pulling something out of his pocket. The suspicious duo crept up to the unsuspecting couple at the window. Selphie handed Roxas a piece of tape and he attached the mistletoe to the ceiling before backing away. Selphie tapped them both on the shoulder and pointed at the ceiling before running back to the bed. Kairi looked upwards and then back at Sora to see a smirk gleaming on his face.

"Uh, Sora?" Kairi asked before he leaned forward and kissed her full on the lips. When they seperated, Sora asked her,

"Well, beautiful, You wanna go out?"

"Yeah." Kairi grinned and kissed him again. They continued to make out and Selphie and Namine hadn't shouted

"Get a Room, you two Lovebirds!" Kairi turned for a minute and stuck her tongue out at them.

"You're just jealous!" She returned to Sora but not long after she was pummeled with pillows. Kairi turned back to her friends and chased them out of the suite and halfway down the hotel room before giving up and letting them go.


	11. Epilogue

**Jump Rope Trouble**

**Epilogue**

"I'm gonna miss you guys So much! You have to promise to send me texts, to call me every night, to send me letters, postcards, ema-" Kairi silenced her friend with a hand over the mouth.

"Ok, Selphie, I think they get it." She paused for a second as she felt something warm and wet run over her palm. "EW! SELPHIE!" She yanked her hand from Selphie's mouth and wiped it off on said girl's shirt, who was cackling. Namine and Roxas laughed at the scene.

"I'm gonna miss you too Selphie!" Namine hugged her friend and Kairi and Sora 'hmph'ed. "and you guys!" Namine went around the group giving hugs.

"We'll have to get together again so you guys will be able to see Twilight Town!" Roxas suggested.

"Agreed!" Four voices said in unison.

"We'll make Riku the rich man pay for it." Sora teased his friend.

"If you can beat me in a race I'll pay for you and Kairi. If not, only me and Selphie." Riku smirked and a determined gleam came to Sora's eyes.

"Where, how, when?"

"Race to Selphie's house, I'll carry Selphie, you carry Kairi, we'll do it tomo-"

"Riku, I love you and all, But Roxas and Namine have to leave!" Selphie interrupted. Riku smiled at her.

"Right." He gave Namine and Roxas a hug, as did Sora, and they watched the blonde couple walk towards the airplane holding hands. The Destiny Islands group headed back to the parking lot.

Late that night, Selphie was on her laptop when She got a phone call from Namine.

"Hey!"

_/Hi Selphie! What are you doing?/_

"I was just reading Kingdom Hearts Fanfics."

_/Cool!/_

"Yeah, it's this funny one called 'The Skater and The Artist.' It makes me lol."

_/Haha! I was wondering if you guys wanted to come out for Roxas's Birthday?/_

"ooooh! sounds like a must! when is it?"

_/February./_

"I'll talk to everyone. Will it be a surprise?"

_/Yeah. I'll Tell you more of the details later, my mom wants me right now./_

"Ok. Love you!"

_/Love you too!/_ The girls hung up and Selphie went back to her fanfic, already knowing it would be definite they would be going out to Twilight Town for Roxas's birthday.


	12. Spoofs

**Jump Rope Trouble Spoofs**

"222, 223-"

*POOF*

"Whatcha guys doin?"

"WAH!"

Selphie tripped on her jump rope when Sora popped up out of no where and Kairi glared at him.

"Sora! Selphie almost had a new record!"

"Oops, sorry!"

"Sora you're a dork." Riku helped Selphie up while Kairi continued to scold him. "You ok, Selphie?" Selphie rubbed her knee, which was bleeding.

"Yeah, all but my knee." Riku took one glance at her knee before scooting away.

"Ew, Blood, Gross, Get away from me, Don't touch me!" Selphie curiously examined her knee before leaning to a different side.

"Umm, Kairi?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I supposed to see bones?"

xox

"Let's do a secret Santa!" Selphie nodded, getting even more excited by the moment.

"Yeah! And we can dress up in a christmas theme! I wanna be a Marshmellow!"

"I wanna be a Cuppa Hot Cocoa!" Sora exclaimed.

"I'll be a shortbread cookie!" Kairi suggested.

"Then I'll be a gingerbread man!" Riku decided. They hear screams coming from the street and see a poptart running by chased by lotsa fans.

"Umm, maybe that's not such a good idea..." Kairi commmented

xox

"Ummm… Do you think she'd like this?" Selphie held up a neon orange sweater with dark teal plaid. Namine observed it, then Nodded.

"Kairi's gonna love it!" Namine encouraged. She grabbed a Necklace with a tiny polly pocket on it. "Will Sora like this?" Selphie took it from her small hands and examined it.

"Yeah, probably, almost definitly!" Namine smiled as she took the gift back.

"Then I'll get it, if you think he'll like it." Selphie grinned and the girls headed towards the checkout.

xox

"Wheeeeeee!" Selphie pulled up to a spot next to Roxas. Sora and Riku were racing down the hill on their snowboards- everyone had snowboards besides Selphie, whose balance could not afford it. Selphie watched Riku's every moment, fascinated, when a poptart skiied by, with half the slope's visitors chasing after it. Roxas and Selphie sweatdropped.

xox

"Hmm hmm hmmmmm… um-hmm! And there you go!" Selphie threw the clothes at Kairi "Go get changed!" When said girl emerged from the bathroom, she was wearing a hot pink party dress, Too big tan heels, a fluffy yellow boa, and a straw sun hat decorated with fake birds.

"Man, I'm so good." Selphie declared.

xox

Before Namine sat down on Roxas's lap, she remembered something they had to do.

"Come on Roxas!" She pulled him to his feet.

"What are we doing?" He asked as they approached the stage again.

"We're choosing a song for Sora and Kairi!"

"And then he sa- What?!" Sora stopped in the middle of his story when he heard his and Kairi's names mentioned and 'Song'.

"Uh-oh." Kairi knew this wasn't good.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll find something sweet and short." Namine reassured her.

"Um, okay…"

"How about this?" Roxas pointed to a song.

"Good choice." Namine kissed him on the cheek and choose the song before motioning for Kairi and Sora to mount the stage. The indigo and the lilac-eyed couple did as Namine hinted them to.

Sora - Well, you're the reason I'm ridin' around on big-capped tires  
Kairi - And you're the reason I'm hangin' our clothes outside on wires  
Both - And you're the reason our kids are ugly, little darlin'  
Oh, but looks ain't everything  
And money ain't everything  
But I love you just the same.

Sora - Well, you're the reason I changed to beer from soda pop  
Kairi - And you're the reason I never get to go to the beauty shop  
Both - And you're the reason our kids are ugly, little darlin'  
Oh, but looks ain't everything  
And money ain't everything  
But I love you just the same.

Both - I guess that we won't ever have, everything we need  
'Cause when we get ahead, it's got a double mouth to feed.

Kairi - And that's the reason my good looks, and my figure is gone  
Sora - And that's the reason that I ain't got no hair to comb  
Both - And you're the reason our kids are ugly, little darlin'  
Oh, but looks ain't everything  
And money ain't everything  
But I love you just the same....  
Kairi stopped singing. "Ok, no more country!  
xox

"Um, Thanks Riku!" When she didn't hear a reply she looked up, worried she had hurt his feelings when her lips met his. After two seconds Riku pulled away.

"Selphie, I love you and everything, but please don't eat garlic so early in the morning!" He ran to the bathroom and Selphie could hear the sound of an electric toothbrush running furiously.

xox

_80 years later_

Roxas and Namine were sitting on their porch swing when Axel was wheeled up in a wheelchair. Roxas and his wifey were holding hands and old, wrinkly Namine was leaning on prune-looking Roxas's shoulder. Axel noticed this and as he was stopped at the area next to the swing, he started pointing frantically at the old couple.

"Yo-Nam-No-Hate- never get along- eachother-!"

"Axel." Namine said in her whispery voice, "we have been married for 70 years and we have 31 great- grandchildren, 23 grandchildren, and 13 children and you still think IT'S IMPOSSIBLE FOR US TO EVEN BE GIRLFRIEND AND BOYFRIEND?!!" Namine ended the sentence by shouting.

"...yes..." the now quiet redhead whispered.

xox

I promised my Dad and Brother they'd get a chance to make fun of my story in the spoofs. *gulp.* so here they are.

xox

"I thought we'd lost you." Riku buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her familiar scent. When a cold breeze came through the alleyway, Selphie couldn't help shiver. Riku noticed and moved her onto his lap, holding her close. Selphie asked into his collarbone

"How did you find me?" Riku smiled into her soft hair.

"I don't know. I just kept running." Selphie heard some laughing in the distance and was reminded of the stalker men, shuddering away from the memory, nearer to Riku. She couldn't help but start crying when she realised what her silver haried friend had just saved her from. Riku saw this.

"What's wrong?" he asked her urgently, concern coloring his voice, but Selphie just shook her head and continued snivelling into his shirt. Then she pulled away, and as she pulled away a long, sticky strand of disgusting green matter connected her nose to his shirt. Riku looked down into Selphie's eyes. She thought _How Romantic..._

Then Sora came out with Kairi and saw. Both screamed "EWWWWWW!!! That is so gross!" Sora was thinking about how he should try this with Kairi to see if it would get her to love him too... then he snapped back into reality.

xox

Thanks for all the reviews and favorite-ings! i love you all! 333333


End file.
